Rosario New Coming
by john544
Summary: A terrible thing for Alex has happen he's been suspended from school, having to go back home to a crappy home and finding out anything else to mess up his life but a robed man drops a letter in front of him. It's an invite to a new school!


This my first story, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Sorry if it seems rushed, I didn't really plan the first chapter but I had plans for future ones. Please bear with me and I couldn't think of a name so that's the

I was on the brink of tears. After walking in on my girlfriend sleeping with another man, I couldn't take it anymore! I held the gun against my head and closed my eyes about to pull the trigger. ~ A few hours before current event ~ My name is Alex, Alex Shepard and I was suspended from school for starting a fight I had no part in! My dad is gonna kill me. 'My dad is gonna be so pissed!' I thought. I walked through the front door and was welcomed with my mom and dad fighting, what else is new. As of the sight I could tell my dad was drunk like always. My mom stopped arguing with my father and asked "How was school, Sweetie?" I just stood there, I saw there was a new bruise on my mothers face. I looked at them, trying to find the right words on how to break it to them.

I finally spoke up "I got suspended from school." My dad freaked out "What you do, you little punk!" He yelled. "I was in a fight I didn't even cause." I replied. My dad spoke back "You always have to cause something!" I just rolled my eyes, I started to go and walk to my room but he grabbed my arm and said "don't walk away from me!" As i looked to face him I was knocked to the ground. He punched me in the face! I fell to the ground clutching my nose. I feel a warm liquid on my hand, I pull it away and examine it. It was my blood! He wasn't finished, he went to kick me but I grabbed his foot and twisted it. He fell to the floor screaming in pain. I got up and ran into my room locking the door. 'I need to get out of here.'

I think of where to go. I'll head to Ashley's, my girlfriend. I pick up my IPhone from my dresser and dial the number. It rings once, then twice and… nothing. 'Is she trying to avoid me after what happen at school?" I thought to myself. I'm gonna head over there and see what's up. I open up one of my drawers and see my pistol. My grandpa gave me one for self-defense, we don't live in the most secure neighborhood. I opened up the window in my room, It was raining out. Great. I grabbed my jet black hoodie from my closet and put it on. I climbed out the window and shut it behind me. I began to walk, with my gun in my pocket.

I was on the front porch of Ashley's house. Her parents weren't home but I heard noise from inside. I knocked on the door and waited awhile but no answer. I grabbed the door handle and twisted it open. It was open? I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked towards ashley's room and the noise got louder as I made my way to her room. It was Ashley and she was… moaning! I rushed to the door and basically kicked it open. The next thing I saw left me standing there. She was having sex with a different guy! I screamed "What the fuck are you doing!" Ashley and the guy stopped doing what they were umm doing. Ashley stared at me, not expecting this to happen.

"Alex, It's not what it looks like!" I hung my head, turned and stormed out of the house. I kept running until my feet started hurting, even that they were hurting I kept running. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. Tears started running down my face. How could she do this to me! I can't take this anymore! I have a drunk abusive father, a cheating girlfriend, and I got suspended from school. I take my pistol out from my pocket and hold it up against my head, I closed my eyes and whispered goodbye. I heard something dropped in front of me, it was a letter. It just came from nowhere. i dropped my pistol next to me and I looked to my left and there was nothing but as I turned to my right I saw a robed man walk down the street. He turned his head and I could see his eyes. He had glowing eyes and he had this creepy grin on his face.

I looked down at the letter, printed on it was. ~ To Alex ~ I cocked an eyebrow at this. I ripped the seal of the letter open, took out the paper that was inside and began to read it out loud. "Welcome , by receiving this letter you have been invited to a private high school known as Yokai Academy. It'll be with great honor to have you enrolled in our school. If you accept to be part of our school then go to your local bus stop between 8:30pm to 9:00pm. We hope to see you soon" I kept reading the letter over and over again. I couldn't believe I got invited into a private school! I looked at my watch and It just turned 8:00. I thought about accepting it. If I did I would get away from all my problems here, my girlfriend, dad and now I have a chance to go to a school, a better one. I grabbed the paper and put it in my pocket as I did the same with my gun

I walked to the closest bus stop to my house. I sat on the bench the, thinking of the direction my life could take! I started to daze off imagining how my life it'll be. The new friends I'll make, grades, have a happier life. I was pulled out of my daze of the bus pulling up. The doors to the bus open to a creepy looking bus driver, he was like the robed man. He had the same glowing eyes and and wore a creepy grin as well. "You must be Alex." He said in a creepy voice that could send chills down anyone's spine. I nodded, "Well get on the bus" I got up from the bench and got in the bus. There wasn't anyone on the bus besides the bus driver and now me. I took a seat in the first row. I look out the window as the bus drives off, I rest my eyes as I could hear the buses engine as we make our way to the academy. I felt myself getting more tired within seconds and soon enough I fell asleep.

~ Soon my life would be taking a big turn ~


End file.
